Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an analytical model concerning the imaging (of any of various materials) using non-collimated, poly-energetic energy such as, but not limited to, non-collimated, poly-energetic X-ray energy.
Imaging systems such as systems employing X-ray energy may be used to produce one or more images of a certain object (or device). As incident X-ray energy passes through the object, portions of the energy may be absorbed by the object. Remaining portions of the energy (i.e., energy that is not absorbed) may be detected by detection sensors positioned adjacent the object. The sensors may produce image data (e.g., grayscale values) corresponding to the object, based on the detected energy.
The produced image data may be analyzed to derive, for example, the thickness of the object (or one or more portions thereof—if, for example, certain portions of the object are thicker than other portions). The relationship between the absorption of X-ray energy and the thickness of an object has been modeled using the Beer-Lambert law. This model has proven suitable assuming that the X-ray energy is mono-energetic and/or is produced by a collimated source. However, this model becomes less suitable when the X-ray energy is poly-energetic and/or is produced by a non-collimated source. A non-collimated source may be used, for example, to reduce cost (when non-collimated sources are less expensive than collimated sources).